This invention relates to a sporting equipment, and more particularly, to an exercise device with two seats.
Practicing an exercise through a sporting equipment has become more and more popular in our modern life. On the other hand, it is easy for everyone to find a suitable place or park for doing an exercise. There are some sporting houses which are installed with many sporting houses which are installed with many sporting equipments for indoor sports, but not everyone can afford it.
In light of this, some sporting equipments for indoor or home use are available in the market. These sporting equipments are very popular now days. But these sporting equipments are designed for only one person because they have only one seat. It is easy for a person to feel lonely and bored when the person is doing an exercise alone. Besides, in most cases, each family can afford only one sporting equipment because of space limitation. As a result, it is very difficult to invite another member of a family to do the same exercise. In addition, each sporting equipment of the prior art has only one designated function.